Damsel in Distress
by Taryn and Jordan
Summary: COMPLETE-Hermione's getting married?! She sure did dig herself in deep this time! PG-13 for mild-harsh language. Plot a combination of the Internet and Cinderelle plot bunnies from WIKTT.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We didn't claim to own them, so don't say we did. PG-13 for now.  
  
Hermione Granger, fully qualified witch living in a muggle world.   
It had been a year since Hogwart's most accomplished Head Girl had graduated and moved on to   
the adult world. Having gathered a handful of N.E.W.T.'s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test)   
and O.W.L's (Ordinary Wizarding Level), various offers of employment had poured in from many wizarding communities.   
So much that, to this day, Hermione still found random owl feathers scattered around the confined expanse of her   
small apartment. The stress of finally graduating and leaving her comfort zone, (both Hogwarts and her parents spacious   
Victorian manor),doubled with attempting to accept an offer that suited her, Hermione (no doubt during a bout of PMS) had   
torched all offers and severed her connections with all things magical. Well, all things except her two best friends,   
Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.  
  
Harry and Ron often paid Hermione lengthy visits, in which they would beg her mercelessly to come back and join them as   
Aurors. Every single time, she would aptly refuse, insisting she was happy with her career as a romance novelist.   
A topic that would thus send the two young men into tirades about her love life....or lack thereof.   
  
"Hermione, don't you ever wonder why your work never sells?" Harry had inquired one night, after an unusally long argument   
over her relationship status-single. She had opened her mouth to say something, but found that for once, she was stumped.  
The 'insufferable know-it-all' (or so Professor Severus Snape had *ahem* affectionately nicknamed her) couldn't produce an   
answer. Harry continued.  
  
"You can't write about love, having never experienced it yourself. It's impossible to write something truly captivating if  
there is no feeling... no truth behind it."   
  
"Yeah, Hermione." Ron had chimmed in, "Love isn't something you can learn the fine art of from a book. Well...besides   
'The Karma Sutra,' but that's a topic for another day."Winking at her blank expression, the redhead seated before her   
grabbed the last of her famous choco-choco-chocolate chip cookies off the platter that was about to slip from her   
newly weakened grasp.   
  
"Are you not contradicting yourselves? Have you ever been in love? One could very well write about something they have yet   
to experience or at least caught a glimpse of such a thrill." Hermione smirked as Ron stuffed the cookie in his mouth and   
arched his brow.  
  
"The experience is what makes the read even more thrilling. It makes it more personal and intimate." Ron said with his   
mouth full of a half chewed cookie.  
  
Harry turned his startled gaze upon Ron.   
  
"Since when did you become Dr. Ruth!?" he exclaimed, chuckling lightly as Ron choked on the cookie in surprise.   
Ignoring his best friend's plea for help, he turned to Hermione.  
  
"So, my dear bookworm," Harry started, grinning slyly as Hermione snapped back to attention at his playful banter,   
"it's high time you hit the dating scene." Hermione groaned inwardly, ignoring the snickers and playful looks being   
tossed her way by the two men she LEAST wanted to date. They were like brothers to her, and she didn't want to hurt thier   
feelings by turning them down. No...she had to think of something, and fast. But what?  
  
"I can't..." she found herself saying. Ron collected himself from his near 'coughing up a lung' experience.  
(One would say death presumably, but that was hardly the case here; as a majority of the time, Ron was exaggerating to   
gain his friend's attention.)  
  
"Shup up Harry." He said, a little late for his actions to fully be paid attention to.   
  
"I'm engaged." *HOLY NAKED FLYING WIZARD OF OZ MONKEYS, HERMIONE ANNE GRANGER! WHERE DID THAT JUST COME FROM!?*  
Her fevered brain chastised mentally. *Open mouth, insert foot you big doof!* It stated again, as she took in the   
shocked and horrored expressions on her bestmate's faces.   
  
"Um, surprise?" Ron blinked several times in confussion.  
  
"Ok, I came into THAT conversation a little too late..." 


	2. Master of Disguise

Disclaimer: Again, we own nothing.   
  
A/N: This is just a tentative first chapter, there may be adjustments made later on. Keep checking back for updates. We will  
attempt to post at least one chapter a day. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.  
  
  
Hermione sat wordlessly at her desk, ancient computer buzzing to life as she got herself situated.  
  
It had been two months since she had managed to dig her own grave. It was August then. Now, in the midsts of October, friends  
were getting suspicious; demanding answers and curious to meet this 'fiance' of hers. Bombarded with more letters than after  
she'd graduated, Hermione had sat down one evening and conjured an acceptable...and believable image. Tall, dark and handsome,   
she would relay; an air of mystery in her voice. They could imagine anything they wanted with that old cliche. And as for  
personality, she did the only thing plausible: she put a little bit of herself in. Witty, intelligant, sharp and easily annoyed.  
He wasn't a charmer, far from it in fact. She would claim that thier shared thirst for knowledge had drawn them together.  
  
He was always away on business, a different country every time. Yes, he was a wizard; hence the reason for reconnecting herself  
to the magical world. What was his name? You have to wait until you meet him... was always her sly retort, smirk plastered   
firmly across her softened features.   
  
It was almost too easy. Like creating a character for a book. She had done that plenty of times. Character development was   
always key. Without a captivating hero, the story was nothing. Plot, of course, was a must. But this time, Hermione had none.  
She had a beginning, but no middle nor end.  
  
Her life, in its current state, was like a romance novel gone bad. And to top things all off, Hogwarts was hosting an Alumni   
Halloween Banquet: she was expected to present her fiance at that time. Only two weeks left to find the middle of her plot,  
or she'd be faced with a dramatic climax. One, she admitted while logging online, that she never wanted to face in the whole  
of whatever future life she might lead. That is, if she had a future after they (meaning Ron and Harry) found out she had been  
lying to them for the past two months. They were jealous enough as it was, without throwing Ron's temper and Harry's rage into  
the already boiling pot.   
  
There was only one solution. She had to find a suitable wizard who not only matched her description to a tee, but would be willing  
to go along with her little story until they could suddenly 'break up.' The odds were slim to nothing. A guy with the type  
of personality Hermione had instilled, and therefor must find, would never agree to this silly little tirade.  
  
This was how she came to be in a wizarding chatroom during the middle of the night. There was an upside and a downside to   
this little plan, however. She figured no one would barge into her house in the middle of the night, so she wouldn't get   
caught. Unfortunately though, there was only one other person in the room; a second person having left seconds after she   
had logged on under "Insufferable-Know-It-All."   
  
'Ah well.' she mused to herself, 'There's no harm in trying!' Nimble fingers punched quietly at the fading keys, knowing   
instinctively which ones were what letter.  
  
"Hello!" she entered, biting her nails nervously as she waited for a reply. It was almost a full five minutes before 'Master  
of Disguise" replied.  
  
"Hello." was all that appeared. Hermione pushed further.   
  
"Why are you online in the middle of the night?" she inquired, trying to sound interested and nice at the same time. Not an easy  
combination for this particular mission. She watched the bottom of the screen, where it said 'buddy is typing a message' for what   
seemed like ages, before he finally entered his response. Well, at least, she assumed it was a he, being a 'Master' and all.  
  
"One would ask you the same question. Or do you make it a habbit of trying to produce cheerful conversation in the middle of the night  
with a complete stranger, online no less. Do you know how dangerous that is? One should exersise a little more caution. For  
all you know, I could be Voldemort." Hermione sat rigid as she read the endless tirade, gasping as she caught site of the ever  
'unspeakable' name. This man was rude and uncouth. He was also sharp; indicating intellegance and wit. He was perfect.  
  
She sat for a couple of minutes, attempting to word her response in a manner that would, hopefully, gain his attention. She   
chuckled to herself as she typed her reply.  
  
"And your point is?!?" she paused for a moment before continuing.  
  
"I'm sorry." she entered, "I guess I'm just here searching for a solution. It's hopeless really."   
  
"And why is that?" he inquired, seemingly interested.  
  
"Well, unless you know a charm or potion that could create me a tall,dark and handsome fiance with a witty and intellegent   
personality, and a thirst for knowledge on top of it all; then I'm pretty safe in assumming that it's hopeless." She sighed as  
she entered the text and waited for the witty retort he was sure to make. None came.  
  
"See what I mean?" she prompted.   
  
"I'm sorry, there are no such potions, and no charms that I'm sure of." he finally responded. Hermione felt like she had just swallowed  
and anvil.   
  
"Why, might I be permitted to ask, do you find the need for a fiance? Are you THAT desperate for companionship?" Hermione battled  
with her inner voice over wether or not to divulge her problem to this complete stranger. He could very well be a Daily Prophet  
reporter looking for a 'compelling' human interest piece. However, the need to release the pent up frustration won over, and she began telling  
him the lengthy story behind her 'man hunt.'  
  
"My my, that is quite the predicament you've gotten yourself into."  
  
"I know."   
  
"I'm sorry." he entered after a while. "I have to leave now. Work in the morning."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry for keeping you so long." she hurridly replied.  
  
"It was no problem, I assure you. Actually..." he stopped there, entering the text. Hermione waited anxiously for the rest  
of the message. "Now I have something to look forward to during the lonely nights." She arched an eyebrow at this.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, we've got to find that fiance of yours, havn't we?" Hermione's eyes bugged out as she read this. He was actually going to   
help!   
  
"We?" she entered, tentivaly.  
  
"Same time, same place tommorow." And like that, he was gone. -Mastger of Disguise has logged off.-  
  
"Maybe there is hope after all." Hermione spoke aloud, smiling to herself as she turned off her computer and headed to bed for  
her first restless sleep in two months. 


	3. Lunch Date

Disclaimer: As always, we own nothing! Still PG-13. We just recently edited this chapter, but there were only a few minor differences.  
Thanks to all our wonderful reviewers, you guys are great! You give us the inspiration to go on, so keep them comming!  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Hermione slowly crawled out of bed and to the small kitchen. After making a mug of instant coffee,  
she plopped down on a stool at the kitchen's island and picked up the day's owl post. Sipping at her coffee, she skimmed   
quickly through the Daily Prophet; assured finally that her pathetic story had not been submitted by her mysterious   
conversational companion from the night before, she moved onto the small pile of letters. There were a couple offers for   
jobs in the pile; and one letter from Ginny Weasley reminding her of thier lunch date with Professor Minerva McGonnagal that  
day. Ginny was Hermione's best friend, Minerva a close friend and mentor. When the duo had learned of Hermione's engagement,  
they had jumped all over the chance to plan a wedding. The lunch date today was actually another planning day.  
  
*I get to pick out my wedding robes today,* Hermione mused to herself as she took another sip from her steaming mug. *Oh joy.*  
The sarcasm she sensed from her own mind set her thinking. *If I keep this up, I'll start sounding like Snape.*  
Shuddering in fright, she finished off her coffee and placed the empty mug in the sink. Showering quickly, Hermione dressed for the day  
in a pair of casual jeans and a light, pale-green sweater. Rubbing Crookshanks affectionately behind the ear, she filled his food and water  
dishes, before grabbing her light black robes and apparating to Diagon Alley.  
  
~*~  
  
"Only two more weeks until the Halloween Ball, Minerva my dear." Albus Dumbledore's mischevious eyes twinkled with delight at  
the thought, as he patted his friend's hand affectionately while she sat down for breakfast in the Great Hall. He smiled at her  
warmly. "Only two more weeks until we meet young Miss Granger's illusive fiance." he continued when she had finally settled herself.  
Minerva nodded, setting her half empty goblet of pumpkin juice back on the table.  
  
"Yes, too true. Which reminds me, I have a lunch date with Miss Granger and young Miss Weasley today to discuss further plans  
for Hermione's wedding." It was Minerva's turn to smile happily with the delighted twinkle in her eye. Many years ago, close  
friends and family of Minerva's had sworn she'd go into wedding planning, and not teaching. Becomming a Professer had not only  
surprised herself, but many a witch and wizard who had prayed for her expertise. Helping Hermione now was like fullfilling a  
lifelong dream.  
  
"Ah, yes, I remember now." Albus nodded slightly, turning to the delicious array of food before him. Nibbling on a piece of  
bacon, he turned his attention back to his collegue. "See if you can't find out any more information on this mystery man, eh?"  
he grinned conspiritorily, mirroring Minerva's expression.  
  
"Oh, I intend to. She can't keep him a secret for too long, and I'm not sure if I can wait another two weeks to find out!"   
  
"Are you two talking about that insufferable know-it-all again?" came a sarcastic drawl from the other side of Albus. Proffessor  
Severus Snape rolled his eyes in disgust when his suspicians were confirmed. "Don't you have anything better to do than meddle  
in the oh so 'exciting' lives of your former students?" his maliflous voice dripped with sarcasm as he poked wearily at the   
scrambled eggs piled before him.  
  
"Oh Severus, do lighten up. Just because you lack a love life, doesn't mean you can go insulting another's." Minerva retorted  
in anger. Albus watched the exchange with humor. Among students, it was said that Professor's McGonnagal and Snape held quite  
a large grudge with eachother. Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry and all that, was the explination the youngsters imagined. In  
truth, the two were quite good friends. Oh, they argued constantly, bickering back and forth; but every nasty word said was  
more of an indearment. It was a twisted relationship in all aspects, but when it came to the bottom of it, they would trust  
eachother with thier lives. That in itself said a lot; both finding it difficult to place trust anywhere.  
  
"I'm not insulting her love life." he shot back, throwing a disinterested glance her way. "I'm insulting her."  
  
~*~  
  
After a morning of wandering around Diagon Alley, Hermione headed for The Leaky Cauldron. Shifting the pile of brandnew books  
from one arm to the other, she pushed through the door and scanned the room for an empty table. Spotting one in a dark corner,  
she headed towards it, dropping her recent purchases on the table top before setting herself down to relax. Head dropping to rest  
on her folded arms, Hermione sighed deeply; frustration and regret the emotion behind it. Tom, the inkeeper, noticed this and  
brought over a tall glass of iced water.   
  
"There you go, Miss. You looked like you could use a refreshing drink." He smiled warmly at her, before returning to his post  
behind the bar. It was several minutes before Ginny and Minerva arrived, but when they did, the began talking at once.  
  
Over the next two hours, Hermione was forced to pour over various magazines containing moving pictures of flirtatious models  
wearing wedding robes. Just looking at the magazines gave her a headache, and then on top of it all she had to listen to her  
friend's endless banter. Finally, just to shut them up, she chose a 'Parvati Classical Wedding Robe' trimmed in silver and  
lily white. Ripping out the page, Minvera stuffed it in her satchel so that she would remember to order it before turning back  
to the other two woman before her. Just as she did so, Ginny spoke.  
  
"Hermione, tell us more about him." Minvera nodded feverishly in agreement, and Hermione groaned inwardly.  
  
"I've already told you all you need to know. You'll see for yourself at the Ball." She spoke softly, hating every minute that  
she had to lie. However, it was effective, and the two shut up. Not long after, Minerva announced that she must be returning  
to Hogwarts; it was Sunday after all and she had lessons to plan. Ginny left soon after, leaving Hermione to ponder life.  
  
"Congratulations...Miss Granger, on your engagement." the silky, sarcastic voice drawled from behind her. She turned slowly   
until she was facing the speaker.  
  
"Th-thank you, Professor S-snape." she stuttered, more from suprise than the usual fright. In all actuality, Hermione had never  
been afraid of the illusive Potions Master. She admired his deep intellect and mind too much to ever hold any real grudge against  
him. In fact, a secret she rarely let herself believe was, that she had in fact, modeled her 'fiance' after many aspects of him.  
  
"Tell me, Miss Granger, " his voice dripped like melting ice, "if you are engaged...why do you not wear an engagement ring?"   
he smiled in satisfaction when she gulped in fright. Hermione stood quickly, scooping up her packages and brushing past him.   
As she did so, she answered hurridly.  
  
"It's a long story, and now if you don't mind I must be leaving!" And with that, she was gone, having apparated back to her   
appartment. The smirk that had previously been present on Severus' face was gone, a slight frown now replacing it.  
  
"I'm sure it is, Miss Granger, I'm sure it is indeed." He murmered to himself, before apparating to the small town of Hogsmede  
outside of Hogwarts. 


	4. Midnight Confessional

Once again that night, though tired as she was, Hermione deposited herself in front of her   
aging computer. She sipped idly at her water as she watched it hum to life, connecting to   
the world wide web. Logging into the wizarding chat room, she released a breath she hadn't   
known she'd been holding when she saw that -Master of Disguise- was, indeed, already on.  
  
"Hey." she entered, relief flooding through her exhausted limbs.  
  
"Hello again." he replied.  
  
Hermione tapped her fingers on her keyboard, trying to think of something to type.  
  
"How was your day?" she politely asked, even though all she wanted to do was start complaining about her day.  
  
"Uneventful, some would even say downright boring." Hermione chuckled quietly at this. "And yours?"  
  
"Well, if you really want to know" she typed in. She wanted to get everything off of her chest. Even if this person was a complete stranger. None-the-less, sometimes you need to talk to people who aren't in your clique.  
  
"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't interested. Bother me."  
  
"Well, it went something like this.." she hastily entered. In only minutes, Hermione had relayed her entire lunch date,   
stopping before she got to the entrance of Snape.  
  
"Oh, harsh. I would have probably snapped at them and left at once." *Now why didn't I think of that?* Hermione  
chastised mentally. "What happened next?" Hermione debated on wether ending her story there, or confessing the   
whole truth about Snape.  
  
"Well... Someone showed up. Well, not just anyone. My old Professor." she entered hesitantly.  
  
"And?" he prompted, clearly interested.  
  
"Well, he congratulated me. I was shocked to say the least. He doesn't really seem like the type. Well..."  
she trailed off there.  
  
"Well what?" was all he asked.  
  
"Well, he wasn't nice. Far from it in fact, but his knowledge and his sharp wit always intrigued me." she admitted, grudgingly.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes. To tell you the truth...and please don't laugh! I actually modeled a great deal of my fiance after him." There was a  
very long pause preceding this statement, and Hermione worried that she had scared him off.  
  
"What happened next?" not exactly what she had been expecting his reply to be, she was relieved non the less.  
  
"The old fool asked me why I wasn't wearing an engagement ring! I swear, he's too damn smart for his own bloody good!"   
  
":chuckle: What did you say?" Hermione could just hear this mystery man now, laughing whole-heartedly at her foolishness. She  
was glad someone was finding this funny, because she certainly wasn't!  
  
"I ran off, spouting out some nonsense about it being a long story and having to get home. Stupid of me really. If I'm as  
bloody smart as everyone says I am, how come I couldn't have thought about a bloody engagement ring!"  
  
"One might suggest that you are quite sick of such matters."  
  
"I'm not sure what made me start it. This whole mess has got me completely stressed." Hermione leaned her head back against her chair as she hit the enter button.  
  
"Breath in, breath out...Wax on, wax off; as one might say." Hermione burst out laughing at his nonsensical reply.  
  
"Muggle movie?"  
  
"Yes, but that's beside the point. What you need is a plausible excuse for not having a ring, just in case anyone else is  
smart enough to notice." nodding, Hermione sipped at her water. "Say...he proposed on the spur of the moment, and in a hurry   
no less. He was about to leave on business, and henceforth had no time to purchase a ring. He said he would make it formal  
when he returned...at the Halloween Ball."   
  
"Ohhh, that's a good one! Thank you!"  
  
"Not a problem. But once again, I must cut this short."  
  
"Oh, all right. Good night." Hermione frowned as she entered the text.  
  
"I bid the......" Hermione looked at the trailing of dots after his words.  
  
"Pleasant dreams. Same time tomorrow..." -Master of Disguise as logged off.- 


	5. Employment Opportunities

The next day, much to her surprise, Hermione was summoned to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry,for a meeting with  
Headmaster Dumbledore. When she arrived, she was greeted by Minerva, and shown straight to his office. Entering the spacious  
office, she was embraced with a fatherly hug from Albus and motioned to seat in the large leather back chair placed before his  
desk. Seating himself opposite from her, he pulled a thins box out of his drawer.  
  
"Lemon drop?" he offered, extending the box to her. Smiling, she politely refused. He took one himself and popped it lightly  
into his mouth before continuing. "Miss Granger, while it is a pleasure to see you, I did not call you here for a friendly   
visit. I called you here on terms of utmost importance."  
  
At once, Hermione leaned forward, instantly concerned and curious. At first she though Albus had called her here to squeeze  
more answers out of her on her least favorite topic. While she was getting more into the act of being 'engaged' she certainly  
wasn't awake enough to answer an endless barage of questions.  
  
"Miss Granger, I regret to inform you that Professor Vector passed away last night." Hermione gasped. Professor Vector was one  
of her favorite teachers from her Hogwarts days. It was such a shame to lose such a great person.  
  
"How?" she inquired, urging back the tears.  
  
"Freak broom accident, most unfortunate yes. But I did not call you here to discuss funeral arrangements. I called you here   
to offer you the position of Professor of Arithmancy in her place. You need not decide right now, but an answer within the   
next day or so will be greatly appreciated." Dazed, Hermione nodded, letting it all sink in.   
  
"All right, I'll think about it tonight and I get back to you tommorow." was all she could think of to reply. Albus smiled  
warmly and rose out of his seat.  
  
"Good, good. Let us head down to lunch then. I'm sure some of the professors will be most pleased to visit with you. Especially  
Minerva. She's quite excited about this wedding. Though I must admit, I am as well!" Hermione groaned inwardly as she followed  
walked out of his office and down to the Great Hall.  
  
Little did she know as she turned a corner, Severus Snape was walking down the hall. He looked momentarily down the hall he was   
passing, but stopped when he noticed Hermione. He took a few steps foreward, watching her pace quicken as she passed down   
the corridor. Unusual for him to do so, he attempted some sort of weird, half-smile before continuing on his way. Unfortunately   
his way just happened to be into a wall.  
  
He stumbled back after bumping into the solid rock and quickly straightened himself up, only to see Albus gliding towards him.  
  
"Are you all right?" Albus asked him with a concerned, fatherly tone.  
  
"I'm fine." He snapped, looking down and up quickly.  
  
"If you wish to pass through a wall, I believe you may find such an incantation to do so in the Library." Albus smiled at Serveus.  
"It would take a man of great intellect to impress Miss Granger." Severus eyed Albus. "I hope she is happy with her fiance. Whoever   
he may be." Albus winked and continued on his merry way.  
  
Severus couldn't help but look for a moment at the wall he had walked into. His body then stiffened as he clenched his fists and   
headed towards his classroom.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well?" Ron asked, leaning his head foreward like a chicken.  
  
"Well what?" Hermione looked at him, arching a brow. Harry sat down at the table and looked back and forth between the two.  
  
"Are you going to take the job?" Ron was almost leaning over the table now.  
  
"I don't know." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "I have to think about it."  
  
"Think about- What is there to think about?" Harry continued throwing glances back and forth between the two.  
  
"It's a great job. Not many are offered a position like that! It's the chance of a lifetime."  
  
"I just don't know. I'm really not sure."  
  
"Hermione." Harry finally cared to put his two sense in, laying a hand gently over hers. "As your friend, I would definitely   
like to suggest that you take this job. I think it would be great for you. You know more about Hogwarts than Albus does, and   
he wrote the newest addition of Hogwarts: A History! Please, just take the job." Ron nodded in agreement while they both   
looked hopefully at her. She looked at them both.  
  
"Unless, of course, your fiance has a problem with you being a teacher." Ron piped in. "Then again you know how men are."  
Harry laughed and shook his head.  
  
"That's not funny." She said in an angered tone. "He doesn't run my life. I can do as I please!"  
  
"Prove-"  
  
"I don't have to prove it. And don't think your reverse Psychology is going to work on me Mr. Ronald Weasley! I know exactly   
what you're up to. I will take the job, under my own conditions."  
  
"Sure." Ron rolled his eyes and looked down at his empty cup.  
  
"Hermione, you don't have to take the job. We just think it would be good for you." Harry spoke quietly.  
  
"I know Harry. I'm sorry I snapped at you guys. I don't mean to be rude." Hermione brushed away the tears forming at her eyes.  
  
"You're just stressed out about stuff. We know." Harry smiled warmly at Hermione, and she smiled back as Ron got up to   
refill his drink. Hermione's gaze followed her redheaded companion as he entered the small kitchen. Since there was no door  
seperating the two rooms, she was able to observe him as he rummaged through cabinets and her fridgerator.  
  
"I have some brownies in the fridge if you're hungry." she called out to him, grinning as his head shot up at the mention of food.  
  
"Ron, you'd better not.." Harry called out good naturedly. Both Hermione and Ron gave him startled looks after this. Surpressing  
a laugh, he continued; to Hermione this time, but loud enough that Ron could hear. "Last time he ate your cooking,   
he almost died." he explained, as if it were an everyday occurance.  
  
"I'm not quite sure if I should take that as an insult, or if Ron should." She snickered. 


	6. Moving and Confrontations

Later that same day, when it was nearing dinner time, Hermione placed her empty cup in the sink and let her gaze fall on her  
two friend's figures.  
  
"Well," she began, breathing deeply. "I suppose I should start packing and inform Albus that I've accepted the position." She   
made to move in the general direction of her bedroom when Harry hesitantly spoke up, effectively stopping her in her tracks.  
  
"Hermione, wait..." he began. Turning around, she noticed the anxious looks both Ron and Harry were throwing each other.  
  
"Why?" she asked stubbornly, placing her hands on her hips in a soft 'harumph!'  
  
"Because if you go in your bedroom, you'll find nothing there." Harry spoke softly, flinching when Hermione's eyes narrowed  
into menacing slits.  
  
"And why is that, Mr. Harry James Potter?" she spoke, her voice low and deadly. Ron stood, stepping back once when she threw  
her death gaze upon his tall frame.  
  
"Because," Ron began, "all your stuff is already at Hogwarts." Hermione's jaw dropped in surprise. Ron shot Harry a look,   
pleading for support. Harry finally stood, making his way over to his startled female friend. Placing a gentle hand on her   
shoulder, he grinned sheepishly.  
  
"When Albus told us that he was going to offer you the job, we waited until you left for Hogwarts, then came here and moved all  
your belongings to your new rooms at Hogwarts." Hermione stared wide-eyed at Harry, while Ron continued the story.  
  
"I wrote your acceptance letter and sent it off to Albus before I apparated here after you arrived home from your visit."   
Hermione couldn't speak, only stare at the two boys; more in wonder than anger.  
  
"You knew all along that I would take the job. How very presumptuous of you. what if I hadn't?" she finally inquired, crossing  
her arms over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently while she waited for an answer.  
  
"Well, we knew you would have to take it one way or another." Ron smirked.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because if you'd have said no, we would have bugged you endlessly about that fiance of yours." Harry answered triumphantly,  
shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heals and toes. "We know how much it irritates you when  
someone mentions him. He was our Plan B."  
  
"Yes, you must remind us to thank him when we finally get to meet him!" Ron laughed at the look of pure shock on Hermoine's  
face.  
  
~*~   
  
Hermione struggled with the large box of kitchen utilities as she ambled down on of the many corridors of Hogwarts. As she  
passed by the open doors of the Great Hall, she could hear the excited chatter of the many students as they consumed their   
dinners. Unbeknownst to the new Arithmancy Professor, the current Potions Master just happened to look up as she ambled by  
the open doors. The goblet full of pumpkin juice he had just picked up, now lay in a wet heap on both the Head Table and the   
floor surrounding it. The students, having heard the clatter it made when dropped, looked up at the evil Potions Master  
in awe and shock. Albus just chuckled knowingly, as the rumors began to fly that Snape was cursed.  
  
Hermione noticed none of this, just anxious to drop the last box inside her rooms before heading back to the Great Hall to enjoy  
her own dinner. As she walked between two of the long House tables, she got curious stares from students and staff alike. Albus   
smiled warmly at her, and motioned for her to join them.   
  
Much to Hermione's dismay, the only empty seat was next to Snape.   
  
She quietly made her way over and sat down, sipping slowly from her goblet. Her gaze fixated on the food before her, she barely  
heard Snape's soft, sarcastic drawl.  
  
"Still no ring, I see." Hermione stopped abruptly, almost dropping her fork. Taking a few deep breaths, she turned her head   
so that only Snape could see.   
  
"Well, it was all very last minute. He was just about to leave on business, and on the spur of the moment he proposed. Because  
of that, he didn't have a ring. However, he said he would have one and do things right when he got back, which will be at the  
Halloween Ball. Satisfied?" Smirking, Snape laughed.  
  
"He decided to propose to you spur of the moment? Why would someone propose and then run off. Didn't he even think about it?"  
From the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, Hermione could tell he was enjoying watching her squirm."What kind of a   
strange freak decides to propose to you out of the blue? It makes no sense for someone to propose and then run off. It suggests   
he put no thought into the marriage at all." He finished, in a matter-of-fact tone. Smiling sweetly, Hermione answered in a barely   
audible whisper.  
  
"Go. To. Hell." Fighting back the mirthful laugh bubbling in her throat at Snape's shocked expression, she turned back to her  
food and continued to eat. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Snape open and close his mouth several times, before   
turning back to his own dinner and picking up his fork. He didn't touch his food; however, merely poking at it disinterestedly.  
Finally, he spoke, so softly that Hermione could barely hear him.  
  
"No thanks, Miss Granger, I've already been there and back." Hermione's grin faltered, but after remember some of the horrid   
things he had said and done to her in her life (particularly the episode with her teeth, fourth year), she looked up at him.  
  
"What was that Severus?" she asked, as if she were truly interested. She continued before he had a chance to speak, " Admitting  
the location of your childhood home? Frankly, I'm not surprised, but you might want to keep quiet next time; news like this  
could upset some of the younger students." She stood abruptly, throwing her napkin on her plate and barely registering the  
fact that Snape was now choking very loudly on his juice. In a swish of black robes, she exited the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
In the middle of the night, Hermione grabbed her new laptop and, donning her cloak, silently slipped out of the castle. Hogwarts  
had many wards protecting it, and as a result, Muggle electronics didn't work in it's midst. So, deciding that she NEEDED to  
talk with Master and relieve a little stress, she set out for Hogsmede.   
  
When she reached the Three Broomsticks, she was surprised to see that Snape had just entered as well. Pulling open the doors, she  
stormed inside. He noticed her right away, smirking as she stalked over in an angry stride.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" She whispered harshly. Slightly taken aback, Snape backed up against a chair, causing it   
to scratch loudly on the floor. This drew several onlookers, all of which he shot a nasty glare before answering his angered  
colleague.  
  
"I needn't explain myself to you, but just so that you will leave me alone, I will." Hermione stepped away from him and gazed  
intently into the obsidian depths of his eyes, waiting for the explanation she didn't expect she would receive. "Contrary to  
popular believe, I am only human, Miss Granger. I have needs and wants as well. And right now, I NEED to get away from those  
inconsiderate excuses for witches and wizards in training and have a drink to allay the headache that you are only increasing."  
Hermione, satisfied with his answer, moved to leave. He grabbed her arm before she could do so, snatching the laptop out of  
her grasp.  
  
"Give that back!" she demanded, glaring menacingly at him. He grinned evilly.  
  
"Why? You expect me to tell you my reasons for being out of the castle late at night and not give one yourself. No no, that just  
will not do. Indulge me, Miss Granger. Why are you out and what is this?" he asked, one might say in delight, as he waved  
her laptop dangerously in the air.  
  
"Oh do be careful!" She squeaked as he almost let it slip from his grasp. "I suppose it is only fair. That, " she said, pointing  
at the laptop, "is a muggle device, called a laptop. As you know, muggle electronics do not work on Hogwarts grounds, so in  
order for me to use it properly, I have to come here. Hogsmede is beyond the protective wards, and thus will not ruin it."  
  
"Ah, I see." he nodded in understanding, handing her laptop slowly back. She snatched quickly out of his hands before he could  
retreat.   
  
"I use it to talk to my fiance." she threw in, mentally chastising herself. He hadn't asked, she shouldn't have told and dug  
another foot to her grave. He only nodded curtly, and returned to a dark corner of the room where she assumed his drinks waited  
him. She, in turn, made her way to the bar and requested a room.   
  
Unlocking the door to the small room, she flicked on the lights and closed the door, re-locking it to ensure her privacy. Locating  
the small round table in the middle of the room, she placed her laptop on it and turned it on. Plugging her cell-phone into   
the small internet jack, she removed her heavy cloak as it connected to the internet. Finally settling down into the rickety  
old chair, she popped open the bottle of butterbeer she had also purchased and logged into the wizarding chatroom. Master, as always,  
was already there and waiting.  
  
"Hey you." she entered, smiling to herself.   
  
"Hello. How was your day?"  
  
"Shitty. I was reminded today of just how much and why I loath my old professor." Not in her character to swear, even she was  
surprised when she entered her text.  
  
"Well, sounds like fun."  
  
"I'm not in the mood for your sarcastic bullshit." she punched into the chat. "I came on looking for a friend to confide in.  
Obviously I was mistaken."   
  
"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to upset you. Please stay." Hermione sulked in the chair as she read his text.   
  
"Fine." she entered after a span of five minutes.  
  
"Let's not discuss these things right now. You NEED to talk about something that will take your mind off this whole mess."  
  
"Like what?" interested, Hermione sat up straight in the chair, no longer sulking.  
  
"Let's see. Arithmancy?" Hermione choked on the butterbeer she had just swallowed.  
  
"It is so odd that you mention that. I was just offered a job today working with Arithmancy."   
  
"I hope you took it."  
  
"Of course. You already know I have a thirst for knowledge, and an opportunity like this only comes once in a lifetime. I would  
have been crazy not to take it." As she wrote this, she seemed to instantly forget that she had almost considered turning down  
the offer.  
  
"Teach me. Lecture me. Please... I yearn to learn." Hermione couldn't believe what she was reading. Someone was actually begging  
her to lecture. She was so used to people begging her to shut up. Hermione indulged him; indulging herself in the process.  
  
All thoughts of the fiancé fiasco out the window, the two talked into the wee hours of the morning. Powerless to stop it, Hermione  
found herself falling in love with this mystery man. Exhausted from the mental barrage she had just gone through, and the realization  
of her new found feelings, after logging off at last, Hermione fell onto the plush old bed. She was too tired to make the   
journey back to Hogwarts now, and since she wasn't due to start her lessons until the following week, Hermione let herself fall asleep. 


	7. Admitting Defeat

For the next few days, Hermione fell into a steady routine. She would wake up early and get the morning's lessons prepared  
before venturing to the Great Hall for breakfast. Classes she enjoyed very much, soon becoming very popular with the  
students. She was admired and respected by everyone; even Peeves respected her enough to leave her alone.   
  
She never ate lunch, opting to plan the afternoon lessons instead. After classes she would tidy up her classroom before venturing  
to her quarters. There she would write any letters that needed to be sent, or settle into the plush leather chair before the  
fire with a good book.   
  
Oftentimes, she found herself wandering into dinner late, when most of the students were beginning to straggle out and to   
their common rooms for the night. Besides Hagrid, she was usually the last one to leave the hall.   
  
Returning to her rooms, she would pack up her laptop, a large mug of hot cider, a box of crackers and a small blanket into her  
magic satchel (Marry Poppin's style). Stowing it, along with a small flashlight, under her bed, she would then leave to make  
her rounds; taking away points when she caught students out of their house at night. When her rounds were done, she would  
hurry back to her room and throw on her cloak, grabbing the satchel and flashlight in the process.   
  
Sneaking off the grounds was easy; a fine art learned during her years at Hogwarts with Ron and Harry. Even without the aid  
of the invisibility cloak, she was never spotted.   
  
After the first initial encounter with Snape, she decided it safer to seek refuge inside the Shrieking Shack. It was too  
risky to travel the to Three Broomsticks every night. After all, she highly doubt Snape was the only one of her colleague  
who needed to get out. She certainly didn't want to have to explain herself to Minerva or Hagrid, or anyone else for that   
matter.  
  
Her nights found her chatting animatedly with Master. After a couple of nights, their chats flowed fully off of the topic  
of her fiance fiasco. They would discuss magic in all its forms, picking each other's brains and thirsting on each other's  
knowledge. In the wee hours of the morning, their talks would get more personal. Hermione often found herself divulging  
more information about herself to this man than she had ever to Ron or Harry.  
  
The bond forming between the two grew stronger each day. Hermione now woke with anticipation for the evening. She was floating  
on air. She never noticed what happened around her, the only time she was really focused was during class. However, there  
was one thing that she was pleased to note; Snape stopped bothering her. In fact, she noticed 2 days before the Halloween Ball,  
that he had ceased talking to her all together.  
  
While she was pleased that she didn't have to stand his sarcastic inquiries, she also found herself missing the smooth melodic  
sound of his voice. Shrugging it off as delusion, she went back to work.  
  
~*~  
  
The day before the Halloween Ball found Hermione in low spirits. She had all together forgotten about her fiancé problem, when,  
during a luncheon with Ron, Harry, and Ginny, it was brought up.  
  
"So, tomorrow's the big day!" Ginny squealed, grin spreading from ear to ear. Ron and Harry threw her an amused grin before  
turning their attention to Hermione to gouge her reaction.  
  
"What do you mean?" As was usual the past few days, Hermione had wondered off into a daze; daydreaming about her mystery man.  
  
"What do we mean?" Harry looked confused. "Hermione, what has been with you lately?!" he burst out all of a sudden.  
  
"Yeah, lately it seems that you've been off in space; in your own little world." Ron pipped in, concern in his voice. "Mind  
if we pay a visit to that world for a while?"   
  
"I'm sorry guys, I guess I've just had a lot on my mind." she smiled apologetically at her three friends. Ginny, in turn, beamed.  
  
"Well, I guess it's to be expected." she spoke knowingly.  
  
"How's that?" Hermione inquired. Ron and Harry threw each other mischievous looks before Ginny continued.  
  
"Well," Ginny began, drawing out the syllables, "You must be nervous about tomorrow. After all, we're finally going to meet  
your fiancé. You must be dying inside, trying to figure out what our reactions will be to him."  
  
Hermione didn't speak. She barely breathed. In her excitement over her new job, and the revelation of falling in love, she   
had completely forgot.  
  
"Yeah..." it was barely audible when she finally did speak. Her friends looked at her with worry. Gulping slowly, she raised  
her head to address them. "Guys, I really don't feel all that well. Do you mind if we cut this meeting short today?"   
  
"That's ok, 'Mione. We understand. All this nervous excitement must be making you nauseated." Ginny rose to her feet and   
embraced her friend in a reassuring hug. Motioning for the two men to follow her, the three left Hermione alone.  
  
"What am I going to do?" she spoke softly to Crookshanks, petting his fur absentmindedly. she sat that way for what seemed  
like hours before she spoke again. "I guess I'll just have to tell them the truth tomorrow." she scratched him affectionately  
behind the ears, emitting a defeated sigh. "It's the only way."  
  
~*~  
  
Later that evening, during her rounds, Hermione found herself in the dungeons. She had been thinking so hard that she must  
not have realized where she was going. Sighing heavily, she barely noticed when she passed Snape and Albus on her way back up.  
  
"Miss Granger seems upset. I wonder what is bothering her." Albus spoke in a worried tone. When he didn't get an answer, he   
looked to his left where Severus had been only moments ago. He wasn't there. He turned around just in time to see Snape  
back away from the wall, rubbing his forehead in pain and mumbling a string of very colorful curses. Albus chuckled quietly  
to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione settled into the chair she transfigured from a piece of paper and logged into the Wizarding chatroom.  
  
"Hey you." she smiled slightly as she entered the text.  
  
"Hullo love." a term he had began using only a few days ago. Slowly she had wound him down, peeling away the layers of sarcasm  
one day at a time until she had a witty AND affectionate man as her conversational companion.  
  
"Tomorrow is the Halloween Ball. I've decided to tell them truth."   
  
"I know." he paused, "I'm so sorry there wasn't anything I could do."  
  
"Oh, but you did do something!"  
  
"I did?!"  
  
"Yes..." she paused a moment, breathing deeply before continuing. "You were a friend when I thought I had no others, you  
listened to me bitch and complain, you offered your help and your sympathies; you kept me company on the long lonely nights,  
and you convinced me to go for my dreams." entering that, she hesitated before adding one last sentence.  
  
"You helped me live." 


	8. Masqurading and David Bowie?

Hermione sat in front of her large vanity, surveying the work she had just finished on her hair. Tight, voluminous  
curls were pulled into a high ponytail atop her head; tiny white roses set in random places to hold the curls back. The   
style was taken from one of her books of Greek Mythology. Earlier in the week, Hermione had decided to go to the Halloween  
Costume Masquerade as her namesake; a figure popular in Greek Mythology.  
  
Satisfied, she applied her make-up carefully. She was using all white and golden tones for the evening, causing her face  
to sparkle with radiance. When she finished, she stood and glided over to her wardrobe. Pulling out her dress robes, she  
fingered the silky fabric lovingly. The robes were a pure white silk with golden flowers embedded subtly into it's design.  
Donning the robes, she looked once more in the mirror. As she moved, the tiny flowers seemed to come to life.   
  
It was breathtaking in all sense of the word.  
  
Pleased with her appearance, she added the last touch. A golden mask that reached to mere millimeters above her upper lip,  
a diamond placed strategically at the corner of her right eye. Picking up her wand, she pointed it at the mask and muttered  
a quick, 'Assicuri Mascherina,' securing the mask magically to her face.  
  
She looked once more at her reflection, pleased that most of her facial features were covered. She didn't recognize herself,  
which meant that her friends and family wouldn't recognize her; and thus, she wouldn't have to reveal the truth. It was  
what she was praying for, at least.  
  
~*~   
  
The hall was filled with people when Hermione arrived. Everyone dressed up for the special occasion. No one seemed to notice who she was as she entered, and she smiled happily at her seemingly illusive entrance. All was going to plan.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Hermione turned quickly only to glance at a tall male character dressed as Jareth, the Goblin King from the  
muggle movie, the Labyrinth. *DAMN!* Hermione thought to herself, before pasting on a fake smile.  
  
"Harry, what the hell did you do to yourself" she squeaked, eyes wandering down to the large bulge in his overly tight   
pants...or where they tights? "You look like..." she was cut off; however, by a tall redheaded lizard.  
  
"A cross-dresser?" Ron finished, stifling back the laugh forming in his throat. Hermione giggled, both at Ron's remark and his  
appearance.  
  
"Hardly." she countered.  
  
"Actually," his cocky grin was barely visible beneath the goblin-esk Labyrinth mask, "I'm David Bowie." Both Hermione and Ron  
raised their eyebrows at this remark. Hermione was thinking *Oh God* while Ron was thinking *WHO?!*  
  
"Harry," Ron was the first to speak, " those pants...they really do you wonders!"   
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed." Hermione mumbled, rolling her eyes in mock disgust. Harry's grin faltered as Ron burst out laughing.  
Hermione continued. "Now... if you'll excuse me." turning to go, she was suddenly stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Miss Granger," Minerva McGonnagal spoke cheerily, "How are we this evening?" Minerva, Hermione noticed, was also dressed from  
Greek Mythology, she; however, chose to be the Greek Goddess Athena.   
  
"Athena." Hermione smiled knowingly at her friend and mentor.  
  
"What's with the Athena name?!" Ron inquired, a bewildered look crossing his reptilian features.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry threw Ron a questioning glace. Hermione and Minerva did as well.  
  
"They're both dressed like Athena." he explained.  
  
"No, I'm not." Hermione countered.  
  
"Well, if you aren't, then who ARE you?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Well, we know THAT." Ron rolled his eyes. Harry and Minerva chuckled, Hermione just crossed her arms across her chest in  
agitation.   
  
"No, you slimy git, I'm Hermione from Greek Mythology." Hermione sighed in exasperation. "I swear, sometimes I think you   
really DO have the mentality of a lizard." Ron only looked more confused as ever, ignoring the amused grin aimed at him   
from Harry. "Oh, this is just like old times. We're here at Hogwarts and yet again I'm forced to lecture you at attempt   
to actually get SOMETHING into that empty head of yours!"   
  
"Hermione was the daughter of Helen of Troy and Menelaus." Minerva began, giving Hermione a chance to her breath.   
  
"She was abandoned when she was 9 years old when Helen was taken by Paris." Hermione continued. Minerva broke in again. Ron  
was going frantic, looking back and forth between the two.  
  
"She married Orestes II later in her life, but he went crazy when he killed his mother." Ron's eyes bugged out at this fact.  
  
"But as I remember," Harry threw in, "Hermione was carried off by the son of Achilles, Neoptolemus, because she had been   
engaged to him before she was married." The realization that Harry had known that fact surprised the trio. Harry smiled  
triumphantly. "And," he continued, "if memory serves me correctly, Minerva is the Latin form of Athena. Thus explaining  
why you, my dear Professor McGonnagal, are dressed as the famed Greek Goddess." Ron's jaw dropped in surprise.  
  
"Wha... How?!" he burst out finally.   
  
"You'd be surprised what you can find when you visit a library..."   
  
"So, Hermione," Minerva cut in, folding her arms over her chest and grinning mischievously. "If you're Hermione...where is   
Neoptolemus?" Hermione's breath caught in her throat. It was the moment she had been dreading. It was as if the whole room  
went quiet at Minerva's rather loud inquiry. She looked around the hall, gulping for air in the process. Albus was looking  
at her expectantly... along with everyone else in the room. Taking a deep breath, she started to talk.  
  
"Well.." She began, intent on finaly revealing the truth.  
  
"I'm right here." 


	9. The Fiance

Hermione's eyes widened to the size of saucers when she heard the soft melodious voice fill the quiet room. Instinctively  
she knew it was Master. As she turned around slowly to meet his gaze, she was able to observe the shocked looks on the   
inhabitants of the room. When she was fully turned, she was faced with a massive chest, wonderfully sculpted. She let her   
eyes linger on his torso for a moment, before drifting up to meet his masked gaze. He was tall, well over a foot above her  
petite frame. She wasn't able to view his features, due to the Phantom of the Opera-esk mask that covered everything but  
his voluptuous lips. He had jet black hair, slicked neatly back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was wearing  
fashionable black velvet robes in a Grecian style cut.  
  
Hermione's breath hitched as he placed a strong hand on her shoulder. She couldn't help but feel relieved and frightened   
all at once. Everyone stood ever-so quietly looking at the masked man in front of Hermione.  
  
"Everyone." Hermione stated, unsure of herself, "Meet my fiance." Nobody spoke; they were all too stunned by his foreboding  
appearance, and the fact that he really did exist. He smiled lovingly down at Hermione, oblivious to the crowd surrounding  
them. Hermione gasped as he fell gracefully to one knee before her, taking her slim hand in his.  
  
"Before we run about with obsessive banter, let me first and foremost make something clear to my beloved." He spoke  
to the crowd, but never let his gaze on Hermione falter. Hermione felt the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corners   
of her mouth. "The short time that we've spent together has been the most rewarding in my otherwise meaningless life. You've  
brought light to all the dim places in my soul, love to a heart that I assumed would be empty forever." He paused for a   
moment, causing the onlookers to gasp in anticipation."My lady- My love. You are more dear to me than the stars in the heavens;   
than that brightest moment within daylight or the darkest depth of my soul. You've seemed to have filled every bit of me with your   
essence,and I don't want to think about what my life would be like without you." Hermione choked back a sob...she knew it was  
all pretend, but it felt so real. Various members of the crowd had dissolved into tears as well. "I never new what it meant  
to live, before your love; and I never want to imagine my life without it."   
  
The onlookers drew nearer as he paused, letting the beautiful words sink it. He drew his hand to his pocket pulling out   
a marvelously engraved, white-gold band, embedded with ruby's and emeralds. Gently, he slipped the ring onto her finger   
while looking into her eyes.  
  
"Hermione." He paused for a moment; a slight smirk emerging upon his face. "Would you be my Witch?" Hermione choked a   
little sob while laughing.  
  
"Yes." She said as she wrapped her arms around her masked lover. Tears streamed down her face and over her gold mask.   
"Thank you, so much." she whispered so that only he could hear. The moment in which they held each other seemed to last  
for an eternity to each of them. Everyone around them cheered and toasted their new-found love.  
  
Pulling apart at last, Hermione's hand slipped naturally into his larger one as he lead her out of the hall and into the   
beautiful gardens beyond. Harry and Ron tried to follow, but where stopped by gentle hands on their shoulders.  
  
"Give them this time alone, boys. Your questions will be answered in due course." Albus spoke reassuringly, smiling at   
the retreating backs of the couple. They walked silently for a while, before coming across a small bench in a secluded  
corner of the gardens; both unsure of each other's actions and thoughts.   
  
"It's a lovely night." Hermione spoke softly, giving in to the silence.  
  
"Not as lovely as you." her 'Master of Disguise' beamed a smiled down at her. She couldn't help feeling awkward and flattered  
at the same time.   
  
"I," she began; he turned and looked down upon her, "I really can't thank you enough. For everything. There's just so much to  
say." she trailed off as he gently ran his finger along her bottom lip.  
  
"It's almost midnight." he said and she continued to stare deep into his eyes. They fell silent as they locked gazes, losing  
themselves in the moment.   
  
"I'm not sure where to begin." he spoke at last, hand dropping from her face.  
  
"The beginning is always the best place to start." she whispered. "How did you know it was me?"  
  
"My heart showed me the way." it was barely audible, even in the silence of the night. "I'm afraid..." he trailed off, taking  
her hands in his and stroking her palms.  
  
"Afraid?" she inquired, concern in her voice.  
  
"Afraid that I'm not all that you expected me to be."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, looking down at their hands, then back up to his eyes.  
  
"Afraid that I'm not all that you expected me to be. I'm not normally a pleasant person...I'm not well liked. I've done   
things in my life that would disgust and frighten you." he hastily brushed away a tear that was forming in his eyes.   
"I don't deserve you...you're more than I could ever ask for." In the distance, an ancient bell chimed twelve times.  
  
"You would never disgust me..."she paused, smirking slightly, "Now, are you going to kiss me?" Time seemed to stand still.  
He didn't speak, didn't even move until she began to talk again.  
  
"Severus...please?" she pleaded in a whisper. His hand, which had been resting on his mask, stopped abruptly. She heard his  
sharp intake of breath. Finally, he smiled and removed his mask.  
  
Hermione watched as he slowly let go of his mask and let it fall to ground. Her eyes shined from the light inside as Severus   
placed his fingers under her chin and titled her head up. Their heads drew close and their eyes closed as their lips met.   
Slightly startled, they opened their previously shut eyes to gaze upon one another for a moment, before letting their lips   
touch once again.  
  
"What the HELL is she doing kissing Snape?!" Ron's outburst disturbed the serene silence, causing the couple to break apart  
quickly. Hermione turned around on her seat, gazing upon Ron and Harry's startled gazes. Out of nowhere, Albus appeared.  
  
"He, my dear boys, is Hermione's fiancé." chuckling, he patted them on the shoulders before turning to face Minerva, who had  
followed him out."And you, my dear Professor, owe me ten galleons."  
  
"You mean to tell me he knew?!" Ron sputtered, shakily pointing a finger at his old Headmaster. "He knew all along and he didn't  
tell us?!?" Harry rolled his eyes, laying a firm hand on his friend's quaking shoulders.  
  
"Ron, he's Dumbledore...he knows EVERYTHING."  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"He's not my fiancé." Hermione's soft confession broke into the discussion.  
  
"Well if he isn't, who is?" Harry questioned, speaking the phrase on everyone's mind.  
  
"No one is. I don't have a fiancé, I've never been engaged." tears rolled freely down her cheeks. The disappointment from  
now knowing that she had lied to them all along was obvious on their faces.  
  
"I don't understand, Hermione." Minerva said. A chorus of 'Neither do I's" floated among the gathered group.  
  
"It's a long story really, but I suppose it all started two months ago." she went on to explain the whole truth behind the  
fiancé fiasco; including the midnight conversations with her internet buddy who just happened to be Severus, and how he came  
to save the day that night."Everyone just wanted me to be someone like them. Even I wanted to be different." she ended on a   
sad note.  
  
"We're sorry Hermione..." Harry approached the sobbing young woman and embraced her within his arms.   
  
"It's ok, I shouldn't have lied to you all to begin with." She apologized once more, before turning to face Severus, who was  
now standing behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you as well." moving closer, she placed her right hand on his arm. "Thank you, Severus, for  
everything." her hand dropped gracefully to rest atop her left, slowly sliding off the ring. However, Severus' melodic voice and   
soft grip on her hand, stopped her.   
  
  
"Wait..." 


	10. In the end, or the beginning?

"Hermione, everything I said tonight..." he trailed off, his eyes clouding over as if here were fighting an internal   
struggled, "Everything I said..." he trailed off again, emotion flooding his eyes as the clouds dissipated,   
"It was all true." Smiling, his hand came to rest on her cheek, and as she leant into the touch, closing her eyes,   
she heard him whisper, "I love you."  
  
"Severus..." He felt his heart come to a halt as she spoke his name  
  
"Marry me, Hermione. Make my the happiest man in the world."  
  
"Severus..." Hermione gasped in surprise...one might say fright; and for a moment Severus thought she would say no.   
"Of course I'll marry you...I love you."  
  
In the background, Minerva grumbled, snatching ten galleons out of her tiny purse. "She just HAD to go and say yes,   
didn't she!" she mumbled, shoving the coins into Albus' out stretched hands. The gathered crowed laughed out loud at  
her comment before offering their congratulations to the couple.  
  
"This calls for celebration!" Albus exclaimed, mischief dancing in his eyes. "Come everyone! To the Great Hall!" The ensemble  
followed behind, Hermione and Severus in the back. Stopping for a moment, and letting the group continue ahead of them,   
Hermione turned to Severus. Standing on the tips of her toes, she reached up and tenderly kissed him.   
  
"Who would have thought...A Slytherin and a Gryffindor?" Severus mumbled into her hair, smirking when he felt her shoulders  
heave in light laughter. Kissing once more, they continued into the Hall, where Albus had called the room to a quiet standstill.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, It is with great pride and honor that I announce the engagement of..." he paused, grinning as Hermione  
and Severus entered the hall. "Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Severus Snape!" There were gasps of surprise and murmurs of   
excitement at the revelation that Professor Snape (that greasy haired git! one woman exclaimed) was Hermione's mystery  
fiance. Of course, the crowd didn't know the truth, and Hermione and Severus intended to keep it that way.  
  
The smile on Hermione's face reached her eyes, as she gazed lovingly up at Snape. To onlookers, it was a moment in history;  
the first time they had ever seen Severus Snape smile; really, truly smile. The effect touched their hearts, causing everyone  
to clap in joy and many woman to burst into tears.  
  
"A toast to the happy couple!" Albus raised his goblet in the air, and everyone followed suit. Hermione and Severus kissed  
to the sound of clinking glass, the stars shining above them. It was a night to remember  
  
~*~  
ONE YEAR LATER...  
  
"Severus, darling?" Hermione gritted through clenched teeth as another wave of pain swept through her body. Rolling over  
to turn on the light, Severus glanced at his wife who was struggling to get out of their four poster bed. Bolting out of the  
bed he rushed over to her side, dropping to his black silk pajama clad knees in front of her.  
  
"Is it..." he gulped, "is it time!?" If looks could kill, Severus would have died that instant with the pure look of hatred  
shot his way.  
  
"Damn you for having a knowledge of muggle electronics! If you hadn't known how to run that infernal contraption I would  
never have to go through with this...this... PAIN! ARGGH!!" Severus' eyes widened in horror as he saw the pain engulf his  
wife's delicate frame. As the pain subsided she pushed him out of the way.   
  
"What are you doing just sitting there? You going to help me or not?!" She whispered harshly as she waddled over to the large  
wardrobe and withdrew a light robe and her packed satchel. Regaining his senses, Severus rushed forward to take the heavy  
burden out of her hands. She slipped on the robes and stepped into her slippers as Severus did the same, returning to her  
side in record time. Laying a comforting hand on his back, he ushered her forward.  
  
"Get your hands off of me! I'm not bloody crippled..." she muttered as they made their way down the dark, empty corridor.   
Severus gulped, praying to the Gods for assistance and wondering how he got himself into this mess.  
  
~*~  
  
The large group assembled in the waiting room outside the Hospital Wing, winced every time they heard Hermione scream, Ron  
jumping in fright, eyes bulging out of his head.  
  
"Poor Severus..." Ron muttered, shaking his head after they heard Hermione curse his existence and his entire family line.  
Harry nodded in agreement, glancing back and forth between the door and the clock.  
  
"He'll get over it." Minerva muttered, twiddling her fingers in anticipation. Suddenly they heard the high-pitched wail of  
a newborn infant. Moments later, Albus burst through the door.  
  
"It's a girl!" He exclaimed, pulling Minerva into a hug. Bursting into tears, she buried her head in his purple robes.  
  
"I'm an Uncle?!" Ron exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "But...but I'm too young to be an uncle! I don't have gray hair, I don't  
need a cane...Do I have gray hair?! Does it look like I have gray hair to you!?"   
  
"Ron, firstly you are in no way shape or form related to either Snape or Hermione so, no, you aren't an Uncle. Secondly, yes  
you do have gray hair." Harry reached forward and harshly plucked a strand of hair from Ron's head. Ron yelped in pain.   
"And here it is."  
  
"Shut up Harry." Ron grinned, finally relaxing.  
  
An hour later, they were allowed in to see Hermione and the baby.  
  
What they found was most touching. Hermione was sitting up, holding her baby girl and singing to her softly, while Snape;  
who had joined them on the bed; was running his fingers lovingly over his daughter's cheeks. Hermione was the first to notice  
them.  
  
"Hey Uncle Harry, hey Uncle Ron." she smiled softly, exhaustion apparent in her features. Snape looked up, acknowledged them   
for a moment, and then returned his attention back to his daughter.  
  
"You see!" Ron said, looking at Harry, "I am an uncle!" Harry only laughed.  
  
"Yes, of course. It's only natural. You two will be around her most; it will be a lot easier if she calls you uncle. And  
since Sev and I are both only children, it just seems right." she explained, glancing down at the small infant asleep in  
her arms.  
  
"Albus, Minerva," Snape finally spoke, looking up at his friends. "Hermione and I have been talking, and well..." he looked  
to Hermione, who nodded in confirmation, before continuing. "We would be honored if you would consent to be Taryn Rose Snape's  
godparents." Albus smiled, letting a steady stream of tears roll down his face, while Minerva out-right burst into tears again.  
  
"Oh Minerva, do stop, you're going to flood Hogwarts at the rate your going!" Severus moaned, causing everyone to laugh. The  
sudden outburst woke little TJ, as Ron had already began calling her; but she didn't cry. Instead, startling obsidian eyes  
peeked out of the blankets, surveying her surroundings. She was peaceful, content and happy. And very, very lucky.  
  
THE END!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Taryn and Jordan would very much appreciate your feedback. Should there be a sequel? What would you like to see happen?  
What characters should be brought back? Plot idea's? How did you like Damsel in Distress?   
  
Discuss it all here: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/grangersnape 


End file.
